tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pootis-MAN
'''Pootis-MAN' is a RED superhero Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user MisterMisteroO. Appearance Pootis-MAN appears as a RED Heavy wearing a Soviet Gentleman and a Sniper's hat. He is sometimes seen with a pair of Graybanns. Personality and Behavior Pootis-MAN is a good-natured Freak who usually ends up on a series of fantastical adventures, either on accident or by his own doing. His antics, though harmless in nature, are full of childish mischief, stealing a RED Spy's bucket of Sandviches. Another incident had him discover a cloning gun in the form of an Ambassador, prompting him to use it to make two clone buddies of himself. His two clones ran off with the gun once it was left unattended and made thousands of Heavy clones in an attempt to make more friends; Pootis-MAN was NOT amused when he found out and was forced to destroy the gun to prevent future incidents. Pootis-MAN also has a sense of justice and whenever there is a sign of trouble, Pootis-MAN turns from a normal RED Heavy into his alter-ego namesake and goes to help those in need (though he has been known to turn into Pootis-Man when he is excited). The transformation usually involves the distortion of his entire head, but will involve the body as well when transforming to full power. The people he helps are usually those of the RED team, but with varying results, and though his intentions are good, sometimes he takes things too far; one instance had him try get a can of Bonk! from a tree by tipping the entire tree over, squishing the Scout underneath. Once, he became so disheartened by his failures to help his teammates that Pootis-MAN discarded his identity altogether, living a relatively normal life. It wasn't until a bipolar Medic, superpowered by an experiment gone wrong, started wreaking havoc that Pootis-MAN became Pootis-MAN again, though it took a little "persuasion" from a RED Soldier to achieve it. When the situation was dealt with, he started to embrace his role as a superhero. Powers and Abilities Pootis-MAN has very few consistent powers which he maintains throughout his appearances, however he maintains both the ability to levitate and teleport. Pootis-MAN is able to travel with very high speed, while repeatedly saying "Pootis". In the fourth video starring him, it is shown that he is a professional fighter as he is able to fight toe-to-toe with a superpowered Medic. It also appears that he has both abnormal strength and endurance, as he took on a large swarm of BLU Spies and defeated them all. Pootis-MAN's other skills involve several items he possesses, such as: *A Pocket Medic which can activate an Übercharge on any person who holds it. *A tool gun with the model of an Ambassador, bearing the ability to clone anything it shoots. It has since been destroyed to prevent future cloning mishaps. *The stock Showdown ability, which also works as a gun. In the third video, he unsuccessfully tried this on a Scout who stole his Pocket Medic. Faults and Weaknesses Pootis-MAN appears to have the same durability as an ordinary Heavy. As such, it is theorised that he would struggle against stronger Freaks. Trivia *There was already a character called Pootis Man on Youtube. Created by the YouTube user MariusMelody34, he is radically different from the character imagined by MisterMisteroO. The video can be seen here. Notable Videos The Adventures of Pootis-MAN *The Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode I *The Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 2 *The Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 3 *The Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 4 *The Adventures of Pootis-MAN. Episode 5 Category:Heavies Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters by MisterMisteroO Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Friendly Category:Goofballs